sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Elammat
The Kingdom of Elammat is an autonomous Kingdom within Elam and formally a sub-nation of the Empire. It's Capital is Elammat and it has a population of 88 000. Other cities include Sha Barbari and Appisinipeti. List of Kings The City of Elammat and it's surroundings used to be in the sphere of influence of the King of Malamir until 2705 when it revolted against King Shurri-Shamash III. Ešba, commander of the city, then made himself King, "chased all the men of Malamir from Elammat" and established control over the region of the present Kingdom. * Ešba I 2705-2686 BC * Ešba II 2686-2669 * Urkum I 2669-2648 * Kuk-Nahundi I 2648-2630 * Ešba III 2630-2609 * Tem-Sanit I 2609-2585 * Lankuku I 2585-2568 * Urkum II 2568-2549 * Akšira I 2549-2520 * Hurpatila I 2520-2537 * Urkum III 2537-2512 * Iridah I 2512-2486 * Šemda I 2486-2460 * Tem-Sanit II 2460-2435 * Ešba IV 2435-2410 * Enpipi I 2410-2387 * Kuk-Nahundi II 2387-2356 * Urkum IV 2356-2334 * Hurpatila II 2334-2313 * Zanidah I 2313-2287 * Akšira II 2287-2263 * Kuk-Nahundi III 2263-2241 * Šemda II 2241-2216 * Tem-Sanit III 2216-2190 * Temti-Anir I 2190-2167 * Urkum V 2167-2153 * Temukra I 2153-2120 * Hurpatila III 2120-2098 * Kuk-Nahundi IV 2098-2078 * Lankuku II 2078-2061 * Urkum VI 2061-2044 * Tem-Sanit IV 2044-2014 * Šemda III 2014-1982 * Enpipi II 1982-1955 * Ratiti I 1955-1931 * Lankuku III 1931-1917 * Urkum VII 1917-1895 * Temti-Anir II 1895-1866 * Akšira III 1866-1846 * Tem-Sanit V 1846-1830 * Ešba V 1830-1806 * Zanidah II 1806-1777 * Kuk-Nahundi V 1777-1753 * Simti-Ruduk I 1753-1728 * Šemda IV 1728-1703 * Hurpatila IV 1703-1681 * Iridah II 1681-1656 * Tan-Šimut I 1656-1630 * Kuk-Nahundi VI 1630-1614 * Hurpatila V 1614-1582 * Rišauta I 1582-1556 * Ešba VI 1556-1534 * Urkum VIII 1534-1509 * Simti-Ruduk II 1509-1470 * Temti-Anir III 1470-1438 * Kuk-Nahundi VII 1438-1412 * Iridah III 1412-1392 * Ruhu I 1392-1368 * Temukra II 1368-1333 * Tem-Sanit VI 1333-1310 * Tan-Šimut II 1310-1283 * Simti-Ipšer I 1283-1261 * Lankuku IV 1261-1239 * Urkum IX 1239-1204 * Ešba VII 1204-1181 * Temti-Anir IV 1181-1157 * Hurpatila VI 1157-1132 * Enpipi III 1132-1108 * Sirbuni I 1108-1080 * Lankuku V 1080-1061 * Urkum X 1061-1038 * Tem-Sanit VII 1038-1003 * Lu-Satran I 1003-979 * Ešba VIII 979-946 * Iridah IV 946-915 * Ruhu II 915-883 * Akšira IV 883-860 * Tem-Sanit VIII 860-825 * Enpipi IV 825-796 * Temukra III 796-764 * Simti-Ipšer II 764-737 * Temti-Anir V 737-707 * Hurpatila VII 707-682 * Urkum XI 682-656 * Lankuku VI 656-634 * Tan-Šimut III 634-611 * Šemda V 611-586 * Zanidah III 586-557 * Attapuni I 557-538 * Hurpatila VIII 538-506 * Urkum XII 506-476 * Simti-Ipšer III 476-445 * Enpipi V 445-421 * Rišauta II 421-393 * Ešba IX 393-368 * Ruhu III 368-335 * Tem-Sanit IX 335-302 * Tan-Šimut IV 302-275 * Kuk-Nahundi VIII 275-241 * Lu-Satran II 241-217 * Šemda VI 217-189 * Urkum XIII 189-160 * Simti-Ipšer IV 160-131 * Tem-Sanit X 131-96 BC * Zanidah IV 96-69 BC * Rišauta III 69-40 BC * Illituram I 40-5 BC * Akšira V 5 BC-22 AD * Ešba X 22-61 AD * Urkum XIV 61-94 * Kuk-Nahundi IX 94-123 * Attapuni II 123-165 * Temti-Anir VI 165-192 * Ruhu IV 192-218 * Tem-Sanit XI 218-242 * Lankuku VII 242-261 * Iridah V 261-284 * Simti-Ipšer V 284-312 * Hurpatila IX 312-347 * Temukra IV 347-381 * Enpipi VI 381-413 * Kuk-Nahundi X 413-446 * Il-mishar I 446-482 * Dadaia I 482-513 * Ishnenni I 513-548 * Lankuku VIII 548-582 * Simti-Ruduk III 582-603 * Iridah VI 603-636 * Zanidah V 636-670 * Hurpatila X 670-703 * Ratiti II 703-741 * Temukra V 741-777 * Kuk-Nahundi XI 777-809 * Lankuku IX 809-842 * Ešba XI 842-878 * Ešba XII 878-903 * Šemda VII 903-936 * Ruhu V 936-971 * Urkum XV 971-1007 * Ishnenni II 1007-1042 * Rišauta IV 1042-1080 * Ešba XIII 1080-1116 * Dadaia II 1116-1151 * Akšira VI 1151-1184 * Tan-Šimut V 1184-1209 * Kuk-Nahundi XII 1209-1244 * Adalal I 1244-1271 * Simti-Ruduk IV 1271-1308 * Šemda VIII 1308-1345 * Urkum XVI 1345-1380 * Hurpatila XI 1380-1412 * Turukuz I 1412-1446 * Il-mishar II 1446-1482 * Temukra VI 1482-1510 * Kuk-Nahundi XIII 1510-1549 * Akšira VII 1549-1580 * Tem-Sanit XII 1580-1607 * Dadaia III 1607-1642 * Hurpatila XII 1642-1679 * Ratiti III 1679-1703 * Turukuz II 1703-1740 * Lu-Satran IV 1740-1773 * Temti-Anir VII 1773-1802 * Simti-Ipšer VI 1802-1836 * Simti-Ruduk V 1836-1872 * Adalal II 1872- ** Crown Prince Akšira